Mass Effect Vita Brevis Carpe Diem
by InTheEyesOfTheUnseenOne
Summary: Light. All I remember is the light. Where was I? Who was I? These questions I didn't have the answer to. What I did know is that I was there. Where is there you ask? Good question.


**First fanfiction guys. Thought I would give it a try at least once.**

**Don't know if I want to make this a semi self insert or an original character so bear with me. Read and review.**

* * *

Light. All I remember is the light. Where was I? Who was I? These questions I didn't have the answer to. What I did know is that I was there.

Where is there you ask? Good question. I was surrounded by pulsating music from the club down the street, the large thing taking a piss in the ally next to me, and thing with the mandibles trying to talk.

What is it saying? All I heard are slurred words and the strange echo effect of it's voice. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain enter the center of my head.

It felt like a knife was going through it. The thing in front of me was starting to make sense at least.

"Hey human you okay?" It asked with concern in its soft echoy voice.

Human? Was that my name? "Who's human?" I asked in confusion through gritted teeth.

The pain in my head still hadn't worn off.

The mandibled being looked at me with alarm in it's eyes "Let's get you to the good old doctor." it said.

It slung one of my arms over it's shoulder and started dragging me to this doctor it spoke of.

I looked to the side and saw men in yellow armor with assault weapons in there hands. It looked as if they were about to go to war.

They were speaking of a somebody who had been killing a lot of there men "archangel" I heard one of them say.

All of a sudden a thought penetrated my brain. _Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. _The thought rushed into my mind before I could stop it.

The headache came back in full force and I screamed like I was having my genitals cut off with a box cutter.

The men with the weapons looked over at us for a second but quickly turned around to continue their conversation clearly having lost interest in my plight.

The thing carrying me panicked for a moment and dropped me on the disgustingly dirty floor.

I clutched my head and breathed as hard as I could until the pain stopped.

When it was finally over the stranger slung me over it's shoulder "What was that all about" it asked with concern. "A memory." I said in a deep astonished voice.

I remembered the prayer I said while I was taking cover behind a burnt down building. It made me sad.

"Well at least you remember something. By the way my name is Kiva the nicest girl on this spirits damned space station if you believe the people in my neighborhood." She said with a laugh.

Well I knew her gender now it is so impolite calling the person helping me 'it'.

"You are so lucky I found you when I did. Those Eclipse bastards probably would've harvested your organs and sold them on the black market if I hadn't come along", it said in a snarky tone.

Eclipse? Black Market? What the hell was she talking about? I decided to ignore those questions and focus on the important thins. I decided to ask the one thing that had been on my mind since I remember.

"Where am I?" I asked with a gruff voice. She looked up at me and with a laugh said, "You must really be out of it, you're on Omega the finest hell hole in the galaxy!".

_I am Alpha and Omega._ Another thought this one just brought a little sharp pain to my head.

I decided to bear through it and ask, "Who's human."

She looked at me with amuesment in her eyes "Did you drink ryncol or something? Human is your species human. For instance I am a turian." she said with a giggle.

Okay that was at least one way to pinpoint who I am. My species is human what else does she know?

"Do you know who I am?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me again with apologetic eyes "Sorry but i'm afraid I don't human. Judging from your armor I would guess that you are a mercenary." Mercenary? I wouldn't kill for money. Would I?

I was about to ask another question before she interrupted me. "We're here human you'll be better in no time once Solus fixes you up." It yelled as we walked through the sliding doors.

"Who is Solus" I asked as I got a good look around the place. I saw sick and hurt beings all being attended to by doctors and nurses alike. It all seemed so disorganized.

"Dr. Solus is probably the most compassionate doctor you will ever meet he runs this clinic" she said as we came up to a lizard like thing in a blood soaked white coat scanning a four eyed thing, with his glowing wrist.

"Dr. Solus" He turned around as he heard his name and smiled

"Oh, Kiva good to see you, was just checking up on Batarian who was stabbed in knive fight, Batarians are always so eager to get into trouble around here." he said at such a speed that in my state of mind I had a hard time keeping up with.

"Oh but forgive me Kiva who is your friend." He asked with amusement. "Well I found him down here not even knowing what a human was if that answers your question." She said with a laugh.

"Put him on the bed in the back and I'll take a look." His speaking seemed to slow down as he heard that news.

She carried me to the back and laid me down. She was about to walk away "Thank you" I said in a small voice.

She looked back at me and smiled "Hey if I was in your situation I would want someone to do the same for me." She said.

I gave her with a weak smile."The people in your neighborhood are right. From all the two people I know on this station you are the nicest" She giggled and walked out of the room.

Dr. Solus came in a few minutes later with a less bloddy lab coat on. "let's see here" he said as he scanned me. "Elijah Killingsworth, born on Terra Nova in 2160, wanted on several Batarian planets for instigating slave revolts, bounty in the terminus systems for blowing up a pirate ship, charged with desertion by the alliance navy, up to 75,000 credits if captured alive, and for possesion of red sand when you were 15 years old." He listed off as he looked at me.

"I don't remember any of that." I said with confusion. "Do you remeber anything?" He asked with a concerned voice.

I looked at him again and remembered the prayer I had been reminded of on the way here "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our protection against the malice and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him we humbly pray, and do thou, O Prince of the Heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world for the ruin of souls. Amen."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Likely one of the first prayers you learned when you were younger. People usually remember those when they need comfort. Do you remember anything else about it?"

I looked at him again and felt a pang of sorrow."I remember taking cover behind a burnt down building while I was saying it."

He looked at me again with a sad smile. "Get some sleep I can imagine it's been a long day Mr. Killingsworth" He said in a sympathetic tone before he walked out of the room.

Killingsworth? Odd.


End file.
